


Oh, Daddy

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Worship, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Costumes, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fetish, Fluff, Garters, High Heels, Kinks, Lace, M/M, Male Chastity Device, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Pet and Master, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stockings, Stretching, after sex fluff, butt plug, maid outfits, penis piercings, role play, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's had a long day at work, Rhys always knows just the way to make daddy feel better. </p><p>In the spirit of fathers day, I wrote this shameless mess of daddy kink goodness, and I am not sorry. Enjoy! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally broke down and did it. I could not keep my fingers from producing this Daddy kink/Praise kink stew of a short fic. So yeah...HERE TAKE IT!! JUST TAKE IT!!! *throws fanfic down and runs away*

Oh, Daddy

The day had been long, and trying. Too many idiots that the older, brunette haired man did not have the fucking time for. Too many questions and incidents that had left him with a deep scowl painted across his slender features and a nagging headache that was sparking up from the base of his skull. He sighed out loudly, the tires of the sleek black vehicle bumping gently over the slight change in elevation from the asphalt to the driveway. The massive garage clicked open, rolling upward with a clacking mechanical rhythm. His hands slid over the leather wheel, thumb tapping gently as he pulling into the eight car garage and threw the black beast into park. He thudded the back of his dome against the headrest and closed his eyes for a moment. He was just thankful to be home. A few more hours at the office would had most definitely resulted in him strangling someone…again…and that would have made for three this week. Eh, he’d had worse weeks than that if he was going to be totally honest with himself. Three wasn’t so bad in the great span of things.

His heavy lids slatted open just barely, and he was in motion, plucking the keys from the ignition and popping the driver’s door open.

The devilish man eased himself out of the vehicle, straightening the front of his suit vest casually and cracking his neck to the side in a satisfying fashion. The door slammed closed behind him, and he retrieved his briefcase from the trunk then turned heel to head in the back door. He let his shoulders fall as he walked through the garage door, knowing there was a big, bad leather recliner with his name written all over it waiting inside was enough to start easing his headache away on the spot. He passed through the laundry room, kicking a basket of clothing gently to the side and coming around into the grand kitchen. The CEO paused for a moment, taking in a deep, long breath soaking in the enticing aroma filling the home and letting it wrap its arms around him like some long lost lover. Jack groaned out lowly. Whatever it was, it smelled _delectable._

Jack crossed into the dining room, his dress shoes slapping over the polished, hardwood flooring. He plunked his heavy briefcase down on the large dining room table and cocked a thin eyebrow at the absence of activity in the home. The T.V. in the living room was droning what sounded like some trashy reality show, and there was folded laundry on the arm of the couch, seeming to have been attended too just moments before.

“Rhys? Babe I’m home!” Jack called out into the spacious home.

His declaration seemed to go unanswered, and Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion. He breathed out and headed off down the hallway slowly, he figured the amber haired male was either outside doing something in the yard, or he just hadn’t heard him. Sometimes the kid spaced out like that. When he was in his own little world he wouldn’t have heard you even if you were right next to him. He was a daydreamer. Just one of his many attributes that Jack found to be utterly adorable.

Jack’s footsteps echoed off the lengthy hallway, his fingers coming up to his yellow tie, loosening the knot just slightly, in preparation to strip off his work clothes and opt for something much more comfortable.

Jack sauntered by each room, but as he passed by the open door to his personal home office, he could have sworn he caught sight of something…out of place. Jack paused just past the door and backpedaled slowly, three steps placing him directly in the doorway once more.

Jack’s eyes grew to the size dinner plates and his hands paused on the knot of his tie.

An all too familiar figure sat daintily atop Jack’s massive oak desk, legs crossed, head tilted to the side as he observed Jack curiously.

“Hey there Daddy.” Rhys swooned leaning back on one elbow just slightly, shifting his crossed legs gracefully.

Jack stood frozen for several long moments, mouth hanging open just a little as he truly took in everything about the scene. Jack’s utter enthrallment was not misplaced…it wasn’t exactly every day that he walked in on his partner dressed to the hilt in just about the smuttiest maid outfit the older man had ever laid eyes on. Big, fat, full ruffles bundled up over the young man’s upper thighs, the micro skirt connecting to a front that was adorned in more ribbons and lace than was really functional. Jack could just see the sides of a massive, fluffy, white bow tied around Rhys’ lower back. The CEO’s mismatched gaze drawled over Rhys’ garters, following the lacy material to his black fishnet stockings, and trailing the long line of his legs all the way to the vicious looking black heels strapped around his ankles. The sound that left the Hyperion President’s mouth was embarrassing to say the very least. It came forth like a breathless whimper off his lips.

Jack had watched a lot of porn in his day. Some of it so raunchy he would damn sure take it to his grave. But no flick he’d ever drenched his eyeballs in had _anything_ on the naughty little thing sitting so casually across his desk. The amber haired male put porn stars and hookers alike to utter fucking shame. The kid looked so dangerous and so sweet all in the same breath, Jack was pretty sure he’d get cavities just by kissing him.

Rhys pursed his thin lips into an utterly obscene pout and beckoned a long, slender finger at the star struck CEO.

With that Jack was crossing the room in all of two seconds, long strides carrying him to his prize in just a few paces. Jack’s big palms came to cup Rhys’ chin, tilting the young man’s face back slightly as the CEO kissed him hard and frantic with an open mouth and eager tongue. Rhys pushed up into the sloppy kiss, neck crooning against his partner and eyes fluttering closed, thick eyelashes kissing the rounds of his cheeks. Rhys sucked Jack’s tongue, then ran his lithe anatomy over the older man’s teeth. Jack groaned against Rhys’ lips, the sound vibrating up from his chest unbridled and loud. The brunette pulled backward, Rhys nipping at his bottom lip just hard enough to get a rough little sigh from the bigger man.

Jack pressed the heat of his mouth against Rhys’ jaw his eyes half lidded and his breathing already deteriorating into sporadic panting.

“Oh god baby boy…” Jack husked running kisses up the side of Rhys’ jaw line, then descending to the young man’s pale neck.

“You like what you see Daddy?” Rhys cooed his voice sensual and thick as it teased at Jack’s eardrums.

Jack made a low sound in his throat and seemed to weaken against Rhys’ body, his left palm snapping to the edge of the desk to steady himself upright.

“God damn you know I do baby.” Jack snarled thickly his gentle kisses running the length of Rhys’ throat giving way to more teeth than tongue.

“You look so tired big boy.” Rhys whispered looking to Jack through utterly innocent eyes, eyebrows pushed together, thin line of pink just beginning on the tops of his cheekbones.

“Daddy’s had a rough day pumpkin.” Jack groaned into the thrum of Rhys’ pulse, licking a long, slow, stripe up the young man’s bobbing Adams apple.

“Let me make it better.” Rhys swooned long fingers finding Jack’s thick locks and petting through them softly.

The feeling of Rhys’ talented digits massaging Jack’s scalp had the CEO lulling into the young man’s touch. His eyes fell closed gently and he moaned lowly, the other man easily making him melt into a pathetic puddle of utter want. God he had no idea how the kid managed it. He was the only one that could calm Jack down after a rough day. All the kid had to do was whisper in his ear, always knowing just the right words to say, and run those pretty fingers through his hair. Like a tamer calming his biggest, fiercest, most unpredictable lion. It was a thing to behold in all honesty.

Jack only moaned out in response to Rhys’ declaration, burying his face in Rhys’ neck, arms wrapping tightly around his partner’s thin frame.

“So how was your day baby boy?” Jack groaned into the pale flesh provided.

“Oh I was a busy little thing Daddy. I cleaned, I did the laundry, and I planted some new flowers in the back garden. But I was soooo distracted. All I could think about was you coming home so you could fill me up with your big…thick…cock.” Rhys breathed into Jack’s ear, letting a hot expel of breath puff down over the tender anatomy.

Jack shivered against the slighter male involuntarily.

“I just could barely stand it. Being so _hard_ all…day…long, but knowing I couldn’t touch myself. Knowing I had to save it all for you. I’m so... _sore_ from being so flustered. I need you so badly Daddy. Please take it off…I’ve been such a good boy today. I promise.” Rhys pouted breathlessly, his voice falling a couple of octaves as he peered deviously at the older man pinning him to the desk.

“Are you sure you’ve been a good boy _all_ day?” Jack questioned his eyes darkening slightly a toothy, malicious grin spreading out over his thin lips.

Rhys nodded furiously.

“I organized the office just like you asked, I scrubbed all the tile, and dinner will be ready in forty five minutes.” Rhys pleaded his eyes big and needy, fingers still worrying through the CEO’s chocolate locks.

“Mmmm so we have forty five minutes all to ourselves? Oh that’s plenty of time sweet cheeks. I suppose I could take it off…since you have been a good little boy. Lift your skirt up kitten let Daddy see what you’ve got under there for him.” Jack cooed teasingly nipping at Rhys bottom lip.

Rhys arched against Jack’s body, hands coming obediently to lift the thick ruffles falling over his groin. He flushed slightly, biting his lip and looking to Jack as if for some kind of praise. Jack hummed in response, grinning wickedly as Rhys reached down to pull the front of his lacey black thong down, exposing the daunting, silver contraption latched around his cock. Jack thumbed over the shimmering reflective surface of the chastity device fondly, a little whimper coming loose from the young man’s lips as he did so.

“Say please baby.” Jack ordered reaching into his back pocket and bringing forth his car keys, shifting the set until he got to a lone little golden key set all by itself on a separate ring.

“Please Daddy.” Rhys begged his voice strained and wanting.

Rhys had never gone more than a day in the device, and he was now pushing almost a full forty eight hours having worn it. His balls were aching beyond anything he could have imagined. It wasn’t so much painful as it was like an itch he just couldn’t seem to fucking scratch. It was an exhilarating dull throb that had him completely _reeling._

Jack reached down and pushed the small key into the lock, clicking it open and gently unhooking it from the device. Jack slid the silver contraption off Rhys’ cock slowly, setting it down onto the desk next to him and grinning as Rhys let loose of a heavy, relieved sigh. The boy’s exhalation of breath carried a sense of thanks that needed no words to be understood. The young man bucked his hips slightly, his cock near instantly rising to attention, finally freed from the chastity cage, throbbing hard and livid before him.

Jack’s grin was wolfish and thick as his eyes played over his partner. That was his favorite part, the breathless moment the device was removed and the young man filled with blood so fast it nearly made him pass out. Rhys’ fingers instantly found Jack’s broad shoulders, running over where his suit jacket pulled tight.

“Bend over kitten. Daddy wants to see that pretty little ass in the air.” Jack commanded thickly.

Jack took a step back, out of Rhys’ personal space and without even the slightest bit of hesitation Rhys was leaning over the big desk, fingers curling around the edge, wagging his hips slowly at the CEO. Jack purred at the sight, masculine palms coming to push the ruffles of Rhys’ outfit up a little, getting a healthy handful of doughy flesh. Jack’s eyes were mere slits as he looked over the precariously positioned man, tongue running over the fronts of his teeth ever so slowly. Jack reared one palm back, letting it swat over the pert flesh, getting a small moan from his partner. Rhys reeled at the smart of Jack’s big palm coming down upon him.

“A-Again please.” Rhys whispered his voice already pitifully ragged.

Jack cracked his palm across Rhys’ pale ass once more, this time harder, with just enough force to leave behind a paint of red. Rhys lurched forward on the desk, lip buried hard between his teeth, eyes falling closed.

“Again Daddy!” Rhys begged.

Jack delivered three hard slaps to Rhys’ buttocks, one after the other, a rapid fire of punishing blows, each one harder than the next. The last one causing Rhys to cry out and lift up onto the toes of his heels. Jack’s left hand kept the young man steady against the desk while the other provided the sting Rhys wanted so very badly. Jack’s palm tingled with the impacts of the spankings, and Rhys arched backward, just slightly pressing his ass into Jack’s groin. The CEO groaned at the contact, at the needy way Rhys subtly begged for him.

“You know good boys don’t like to be punished like this. You _like_ being spanked don’t you, you dirty little thing?” Jack snarled, palms curling around Rhys’ thin hips and bringing the slender man backward with a hard tug.

Rhys moaned out feebly at the feeling of Jack pressed flush against him, the hard line of the CEO’s want taught against his work slacks. Rhys ground his rear up against Jack, successfully pulling a breathy moan from the powerful man.

“Y-Yes Daddy I like being spanked!” Rhys huffed out his throbbing erection bobbing before him shamelessly, the front of his panties still pulled down and settled underneath his balls.

His heels scraped across the floor as he shifted against Jack, teeth grit, body flushed, knuckles white as he gripped the lip of the desk for dear life.

Jack chuckled against the young man’s shameless words and gently let his fingers play through the fluffed ruffles of Rhys’ skirt.

“Mmmm you are so pretty baby. Daddy likes it when you dress up for him.” Jack growled leaning over Rhys, just far enough to press his lips to the young man’s ear.

“These are new aren’t they kitten?” Jack whispered thickly, letting the point of his tongue slid around the shell of Rhys’ ear.

Rhys nodded feebly and shifted his fingers on the desk.

“You just look so good in lace.” Jack continued, fawning over the young man diligently.

Rhys whined beneath the heavier man and groaned out pitifully.

“You did such a good job cleaning this office. I bet you looked so good bending over, you know, to reach those _low_ spots.” Jack praised hotly and Rhys reeled at the warm words flooding over him.

“T-Thank you Daddy.” Rhys said appreciatively.

Rhys was a good pet, feeding off Jack’s praise like it was the only nourishment he needed in life. He eats it up hungrily, with an open, ready mouth. He swallowed down every syllable, every waver in Jack’s voice.

“And the floor…oh I can see my reflection in it pumpkin. What I wouldn’t have given to watch you scrub it…because you know I do like you best…when you’re on your hands and knees.” Jack whispered affectionately.

“You’re such a good boy Rhys. You’re _my_ good boy aren’t you?” Jack swooned combing his fingers through Rhys’ amber locks lovingly.

“Y-Yes. I’m you’re g-good boy.” Rhys stuttered his cock throbbing, a fat tear of pre-cum forming at his livid prick.

Jack breathed into the nape of Rhys’ neck his breath hot and heavy, getting a satisfying shiver from the thin man. With that Jack’s weight on Rhys’ body was gone, the CEO stepping back casually to undo his tie completely. He slid the silky material from around his collar and grabbed Rhys’ right wrist from the desk, fingers sliding over the cool mechanical appendage. Jack proceeded to grab Rhys’ other wrist, daintily put them together behind Rhys’ back and began tying the smooth dress tie around them, rendering Rhys’ arms useless. Rhys only bucked and whined at the feeling of the material around his wrists. Tight, but not too tight. Not enough to cut off the blood circulation, or cause pain. Jack was always careful not to make them uncomfortable, just enough to keep his pet in place.

Jack kissed between Rhys’ shoulder blades, teeth coming to gently bite at the tight bow tied around the young man’s neck. Rhys wriggled his restrained wrists just slightly and pressed his face against the cool, smooth, surface of the desk. With that Jack was sauntering around the furniture, easing himself down into his big, plush chair, looking fondly at the pretty man splayed across his desk. Rhys looked at Jack with longing eyes, so completely wrapped around Jack’s fingers it was near pathetic.

“Good pet.” Jack cooed slowly toeing off his dress shoes and propping his feet up on the desk’s surface with a loud thud.

The intimidating man stretched backward into the big chair, the furniture creaking softly with the new weight. He crossed one leg over the other, feet mere inches from Rhys’ face, the young man looking on with sheer anticipation, as if waiting for his next order, his next set of instructions.

Jack tilted his head to the side, arms folded lazily behind his head, a sly little grin crawling across his lips.

“You are so fucking pretty you know that cupcake?” Jack husked sucking in a slow, deep, breath, his chest rising and falling with the intake of air.

“T-Thank you.” Rhys stuttered his tongue suddenly feeling too big for his mouth, his cheeks blushing white hot at the smooth praise slipping from Jack’s gorgeous lips.

“You know just how to…help me _unwind_ after a long day. Mmmm I was so close to strangling this one idiot right before leaving the office. Soooo close. I didn’t…but I _could_ have. I _should_ have. I just wanted to break his little neck so badly. So badly. Bothered me all the way home. But oh man, I feel so much better now cupcake. You _always_ make me feel better.” Jack hissed slowly palming his cock through his slacks, fingers sliding gently against the bulging material, the rings on his finger catching the dull lamp light of the office and shimmering like diamonds.

“Shit I could just sit here and look at you like this all fucking day. You’re just the goddamned prettiest little creature I’ve ever laid eyes on pumpkin.” Jack continued, lavishing Rhys in adoring praise, smothering him in the fond words.

Rhys’ cock pulsed hard, throbbing up against the desk as Rhys leaned on it, barely any of his weight centered on his feet anymore.

“I wish I could take you to work with me, have you sprawled across my desk while I go about my business. Like a pretty little office ornament.” Jack growled, his fingers tightening around his clothed member, his eyes heavy lidded as he lingered on the thought just a little too long.

Oh what would the rest of the higher ups think? Walking into Jack’s office to Rhys strewn across his desk, cock at the ready, eyes needy, on all fours ready to take it whenever Jack had the urge to fuck him. Jack sighed out loudly. Any time he’d get frustrated with a worker or a task, he’d just slip into Rhys’ tight little hole and dump a load into him like a fucking sperm bank. Better than any of those stupid Hyperion issued ‘stress balls’ that was for sure.

“Would you like that baby boy?” Jack questioned suddenly, one eye cracking open as he slumped farther in his desk chair, hips gravitating up into his working palm.

Rhys was overly quick to answer his master’s question.

“I would like that very much Daddy.” Rhys mewled running his slender tongue over his reddened bottom lip.

Rhys’ eyes slunk over the relaxed CEO, his big, masculine hand diligently rolling his thick head beneath his pants, a dark spot of moisture seeping through the material with all the attention. Rhys licked his lips hungrily and the motion did not go unnoticed by Jack.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth sweet cheeks?” Jack asked huskily.

“Please.” Rhys begged loudly, pitifully, body squirming, hips jerking.

He was so hard. So unbelievably hard, and without use of his hands…there was nothing he could do about it except cringe and gasp at the ache between his legs. Two days without had him overly sensitive and absolutely _pathetic._ Jack liked him best when he was like this. He’d been working Rhys up to going longer in the chastity device for this reason. He enjoyed denying Rhys his pleasure, toying with him like a cat with a mouse. He’d tease and taunt the young man until finally, finally he’d _allow_ him to finish. A finish that came so hard and so fierce it sometimes resulted in Rhys passing out afterward. Those were the kinds of orgasms Rhys _lived_ for, and god did he want that now. He already felt like he could cum at any given second, even without stimulation to his pulsating erection.

Jack lifted up out of the big chair, vicious grin clinging to his lips like heavy drapes. He slowly jingled his belt apart, letting it fall open carelessly. He undid his button and gently drew his zipper down, the young man plastered across the big desk watching with glittering eyes. Rhys held his breath as the older man peeled his slacks open, hitched his thumbs in his belt loops and slid his perfectly ironed clothing down his thighs, allowing his angry erection to spring free. Rhys grinned at the fact that Jack hadn’t been wearing underwear, not an unusual thing for the CEO, but something about it always stirred something within the young man. It was sexy, and cheeky, knowing why the CEO did this…easier access when he wanted Rhys and couldn’t stand another layer of clothing getting in his way. Minimal clothing meant less time struggling out of it and more time shoving his cock down into the young man’s throat. The powerful man stepped out of the pool of ebony slacks and gave several long, slow strokes to his fat erection. Rhys’ mouth watered with anticipation as Jack’s cock now pressed against the bridge of his nose. Jack wrung a bead of pre-cum out of his tip and allowed it to ooze right onto the boy’s face, smearing it over his cheek.

“Open up baby.” Jack commanded softly, tipping Rhys’ chin back slightly.

Rhys opened his mouth obediently, hungrily, so very willingly, and Jack slid between his puffy red lips. Jack grunted at the feeling of Rhys sucking around him, soft pillows wrapping around him tight and warm. Rhys pumped his lips down the length provided, mouth stretched around the girth of his partner. The kid sucks hungrily, tongue flicking up Jack’s underside then coming to swirl around his rosy head. Jack tastes heavy in his mouth. It’s a sharp taste of arousal and a day’s confinement within his work slacks. It’s masculine and overwhelming to Rhys’ senses. Rhys wishes he had his hand to help work Jack’s shaft, but he makes due with just his hungry mouth. The job quickly becomes utterly sloppy, spit smearing up the side of Rhys’ cheek as he lets loose of Jack’s erection and rubs his face along the hard flesh. Thick saliva slides down his slender chin, dripping down onto the desk carelessly. Jack looks on with pleased eyes. He enjoys the way the kid sucks so diligently. He loves the way the gorgeous man takes him too far into his throat, gags and shudders, then goes right back for more. He isn’t deterred and he doesn’t stop, only sucks like it is the only thing he knows how to do. He sucks like his very life depends on it.

Rhys humps dryly against air, needing friction but alas starved of its sweet embrace. The boy whimpers around Jack’s dick, the sound vibrating around hot, hard, flesh, getting a shudder and a groan from the walnut haired man.

Suddenly Jack pulled himself from Rhys’ wanting lips, the boy looking to him in curiosity.

“Oh baby boy, I need _inside_ of you. Now.” Jack snarled grabbing the handle on the top drawer of his desk and ripping it open.

He fished around its confines until he finally came away with his prize, a small red bottle of lubricant. Cherry flavored, because it was Rhys’ favorite and Jack always remembered that. Jack stalked around the desk slowly, taking up post behind Rhys’ body once more. Jack gave each of Rhys’ heeled feet a gentle kick, spreading the young man’s legs out obscenely.

“There we go kiddo. Nice and wide for Daddy.” Jack hisses his voice honey and velvet on Rhys’ ears.

Rhys only moans weakly in response, shifting his wrists against his restraint as Jack’s hands bury in the ruffles of his maid skirt. Jack lifts the skirt up and rests it on the swell of Rhys buttocks, allowing him a luscious view of the kid’s ass. Jack cocked his head at the precarious thong stretched over the young man's cheeks.

Jack hummed and let loose of a near silent 'oh this won't do', his fingers curling beneath the thin string of the raunchy underwear. With one forceful tug Jack snapped the thin undergarments right off Rhys' hips, getting a loud gasp from the lithe male. Jack let the material fall into a pitiful pile at his feet and sniggered.

"There now, that's better. Let Daddy see _all_ of you." Jack growled dangerously.

Jack forced Rhys’ cheeks apart with his thumbs and hummed in approval as he caught a glimpse of the pretty diamond plug settled firmly within the amber haired fox’s hole.

“Oh baby. This one always has been my favorite.” Jack panted his finger gently stroking around the ring of the massive diamond plug, Rhys’ tight ring of muscle shying away from his cold finger.

Jack had a knack for providing his favorite plaything with only the finest of things, even when it came to bedroom accessories. The extravagant diamond butt plug had been one of those little gifts, and of course it was one hundred percent _real._ It gave Rhys a tingling feeling of superiority to know he had something that most likely cost more than normal peoples’ _homes_ shoved up his pretty little ass. He liked it more than he ever really wanted to admit. It was just another one of the many perks of being the apple of a billionaire CEO’s eye.

Jack slowly hooked his fingers around the plug and gave it a gentle pull, getting a loud hiss and a jerk from his partner. Jack smiled and slowly worked the big plug from the young man’s greedy hole, the smooth silicone still soaked in lube massaging over Rhys’ walls as it slid out. Rhys bucked and writhed helplessly as Jack took the toy out painfully slowly. It took everything in Rhys not to just cum right there. His cock threatened to do so with every movement from the fat plug, flexing dangerously, a stream of pre leaking out and splattering to the wood floor. Rhys bore down onto the toy, causing it to come loose and drop down into Jack’s palm. Jack rubbed his free palm in circles over Rhys’ ass in a soothing way, clearly pleased with the sheer size of the toy just come loose from the lanky boy’s body. The kid may have been a bean pole, but god could he manage to stuff the _biggest_ of things into that tiny little body. The thought alone caused Jack to shiver.

“How long did you have it in baby?” Jack questioned settling the plug down on the desk, right next to the chastity device.

“Three hours.” Rhys panted back and Jack raised his eyebrows in appreciation.

“Mmmm that’s longer than last week. I’m so proud of you cupcake. You’re getting so good at this.” Jack swooned leaning down to sink his teeth into Rhys’ shoulder.

Rhys uttered an absolutely useless noise, his voice strained and rough. Between Jack’s praise, and the CEO’s palms whisking trails up his lithe body, he wasn’t sure which was more stimulating.

There was the soft click of the lube cap in Rhys’ ears, and Jack proceeded to pour a little down into his palm. Jack groaned as he fisted his cock, sliding the red, cool, cherry flavored liquid generously over the thick shaft. Rhys could have about died with the anticipation, his body shuddering as he waited for that glorious feeling of absolute fullness. His empty hole pulsed around air, open and stretched, absolutely ready for Jack’s bigger girth. Jack knew the young man was squirming with dripping need, he knew that. Oh but how he liked to watch him reel. It was beautiful to watch the young man absolutely _fall apart._ The CEO teased his fat head against Rhys’ wide opening and reached his fingers around to his partner’s mouth. Rhys opened eagerly, turning to suck the leftover cherry flavor from the dark haired man’s big fingers. Rhys hummed as he suckled and cleansed the digits, tongue flicking and working diligently.

“Oh kiddo I love the way you _suck.”_ Jack hissed and Rhys bucked at the words.

Jack knew the kid got off on being told just how good he was…at being bad. The pretty little thing was a sucker for being praised and swooned over, being told what a good little boy he was, being told what Jack liked about him, being told how absolutely pretty he was. Jack loved to simply bathe him in the words and watch him shower in the phrases as if they were gold. It was a wondrous thing to behold really.

Jack’s palms steadied Rhys’ hips as he lined up with the boy’s prepared hole, and with a slow thrust he slid into the warm ring of muscle. Rhys gasped out loudly, his untamed voice echoing off the office walls as he let loose of it. Oh the kid was loud, so fucking loud. He’d been fairly quiet the rest of the time, surprisingly in control of his volume…but things were about to change. Jack liked him loud, and Rhys knew that. There was only a very slight sting as Jack’s massive erection replaced where the plug had been moments before, Rhys’ tender ring pulsating and fluttering around Jack’s widest point. Rhys moaned and struggled against his bindings feebly. His cock was livid red, dripping wet, and he was pretty sure he’d never been so god damned hard in his entire life. Rhys was pretty sure he’d be cumming if Jack so much as ran his little finger over his length.

Jack stuffed himself all the way to the balls in the young man’s ass and let loose of a gruff, guttural, moan that vibrated up off his deepest parts. The kid was tight. _Really_ tight. Even with the care taken to stretch himself out beforehand, he was still tight. Tight and warm and pleasant. This was just what the doctor had ordered in Jack’s opinion. This was even better than his big easy chair settled in the living room. This was a million times better than that. Jack’s hips jerked forward, setting an instantly rough pace, taking the days hardship out on the puckered, pink little hole before him. Rhys cried out loudly, his voice begging even without words and his eyes screwing shut helplessly.

“Y-YES DADDY!!!! YESS!!!!” Rhys bellowed his voice rising embarrassingly.

Rhys rocked back onto Jack’s dick, grinding backward greedily, the feeling of being so frantically filled reverberating up through his bones. Oh he was so close, close just on the absolutely stretched feeling, close on being so damned full of Jack. Rhys grit his teeth. He knew better than to just cum without asking permission. He knew better than that.

“P-Permission to cum Daddy!?” Rhys panted his tongue pressing hard against the back’s of his teeth.

Jack stilled his movement for a moment and gently reached around to Rhys’ flexing cock. Jack pinched his partner’s tip with just enough force to keep the young man from rushing over the edge, beating back his orgasm painfully. Rhys cried out and arched backward into Jack’s hips. Denial was so bittersweet, Jack’s big fingers then running over Rhys’ head teasingly, toying with the young man’s frenum piercing softly. Rhys gasped out and whined pathetically as his partner teased the small piece of silver jewelry just under his swollen head. Jack was easily enthralled by the man’s unexpected choice of piercings. The first time Rhys was pretty sure Jack had nearly cum in his jeans at just the sight of it. Rhys had gotten it as a birthday gift for his oversexed partner, and just as he’d expected Jack had absolutely _loved_ it. The man had worshipped at Rhys’ feet the entire week, just begging for another glimpse at the lovely little piercing. The hardest part was making Jack wait for it to actually heal properly before allowing him to touch and tease at it.

“Not yet baby boy.” Jack insisted as he pulled slowly out of Rhys’ body, only to shove all the way back in.

Rhys was jolted forward across the desk with Jack’s hard thrust, unable to brace himself he simply slid across it slightly, body moving, breath fogging the polished surface of the desk. Jack hammered into him, roughly, without reserve, without hesitation. He was going to absolutely _wreck_ his pretty little plaything. The day’s stress seemed to absolutely melt away as Jack fucked into the young man hard and fast, cock squeezing into the tight, warm, space over and over again. Jack’s left palm cracked across his partner’s moving ass getting a yelp from the young man that awoke something primal from within Jack. Before Rhys could recover from the first impact, Jack was letting his palm fly across the pale flesh once more. The crack echoed through the room and settled heavy on Rhys’ tender ears.

“AGGGNNN YES DADDY AGAIN!! PLEASE DADDY!!” Rhys half moaned, half yelled.

Jack berated his partner’s ass with a series of merciless, biting slaps that resulted in pretty purple bruises that bloomed like morning flowers across the white skin. He was like a little china doll, so gorgeous, yet so breakable, and Jack was determined to shatter him into absolute _pieces._ Sharp black heels scraped over the floor as Rhys shifted and fidgeted against the pleasure racking through his nerves. Jack was not satisfied until the young man’s backside was absolutely black and blue, like a pretty little painting of harsh colors.

Jack snarled lowly and curled his hands around Rhys’ sides, dragging the pretty thing into his hard thrusts, forcing him back on his big dick. All of Jack's pent up energy simply slipped right off his shoulders, rolling down his form lazily. He felt the days wares dripping off of him as he let it all lose on the young man. Rhys was so tight, and the room was suddenly so hot, little beads of sweat collecting at the start of Jack’s hairline, his perfect bangs sagging into a sex disheveled mess. He gasped out loudly, hands frantic and hips even more so.

“Oh god baby boy Daddy’s gunna fucking fill you up you pretty little slut!!!” Jack bellowed his hips rolling forward sloppily, his rhythm falling into a jerky race to his finish.

Jack’s thick cock angled right into the sweet spot within Rhys’ body, the bundle of nerves shocking through his bones as it was hit. Rhys yelled out shamelessly, fingers curling around the silk tie, drooling down onto the desk just slightly.

“Permission to cum Daddy!? Please permission to cum!!!??” Rhys questioned frantically.

“Cum for Daddy pretty boy.” Jack snarled down into Rhys’ ear, and that was all the permission Rhys needed.

Jack’s cock sliding against his prostate, stretching his hole, thrusting into him at such a pace, that was all he needed. Rhys could feel the tight shivers begin in his gut, then roll down his thighs like a warm wave of electricity. His cock stiffened, head deepening in angry color and finally… _finally_ he was cumming. Rhys moaned out ridiculously loud, mouth agape and wide, his voice raspy and utterly gorgeous. His angry cock frantically spent itself in powerful bursts roping between his tip and the side of the desk. The wet sounds of his finish splattering over the expensive furniture caused Jack to shutter into the young man. Rhys’ hole flexed and pulsated around Jack’s cock as he came, cumshot after cumshot. There was so much, decorating down the desk, oozing down onto the floor, dribbling in puddles beneath Rhys’ feet. Two days worth of denial all come loose in just a few short seconds. Rhys’ eyes rolled back in his head as he panted into the desk, his cock still flexing slightly, wringing the last remnants of his heavy finish out of his prick.

Rhys’ body flexing and moving was just enough to tip Jack right over the edge as well, the CEO following the amber haired male’s finish only moments afterward. Jack pressed himself flush to Rhys’ hindquarters, hands twitching on his sides as he let loose into the slender man. Rhys shivered at the feeling of Jack cumming within him, the warm, wet feeling flooding through him pleasantly. Rhys’ vision was blurry as he nearly collapsed to the floor, Jack’s steady hands being the only thing keeping him upright. Jack groaned softly, weakly pumping his hips into the hole provided until he had nothing left to give, cock drained of his pleasure adequately.

Jack slowly pulled himself from the boy’s now gaping hole, the muscle flexing around nothing as the full feeling left it. Jack’s heavy finish oozed out of his partner’s entrance and ran in little rivers down the backs of his thighs. Jack would be lying if he so much as tried to say it wasn’t the hottest fucking thing he’d seen in all his life. Gentle fingers come to undo the silk tie and Rhys flexes his fingers slowly, working feeling back into them.

Rhys attempted to turn around, forgetting all about his mile high stilettos and nearly crashed to the floor if it hadn’t been for Jack’s strong arms that were there to catch him. Jack picked the slender man up and set him backward onto the desk, then leaned down to carefully undo the ridiculous footwear. The maid outfit came next, Jack’s talented palms untying all the pretty, lacey, bows. The older man let the outfit slide down off his partner and onto the floor carelessly. With that Jack was gathering the pitiful looking man up into his arms again and started off down the hallway. Rhys looped his arms around Jack’s neck sleepily, burying his tired, still flushed face in his partner’s neck and sighed out loudly. Jack merely grinned at the young man’s wrecked state and kissed his forehead softly. Jack made his way to the big living room and gently eased Rhys down onto the massive leather couch, hauling his partner’s favorite blanket down off its back and tucking it around the tired man softly. Rhys hummed in approval at Jack’s aftercare and looked up to the CEO with big, beautiful, mismatched eyes.

“Would you take the lasagna out for me? It should be done in like five minutes.” Rhys sighed slowly, snuggling down into the couch contently.

Jack nodded and leaned down over the couch, looking to Rhys fondly.

“Sure cupcake. You need anything while I’m in there?” Jack questioned smiling widely at his partner.

“Water would be nice. Thanks.” Rhys whispered his eyes half lidded and lethargic.

Jack leaned down to run his fingers through Rhys’ sweaty hair and pressed his lips softly against Rhys’.

“So did you really scrub _all_ the tile floors? Or did you just say that because you were in character?” Jack chuckled wryly.

“Hey I did the laundry. I’d call that a good day. And I did actually mop the kitchen.” Rhys chuckled softly.

Jack just rolled his eyes and shook his head at the younger man.

“Typical. Well, I certainly don’t keep you around because you’re good at cleaning pumpkin.” Jack teased flicking Rhys’ nose coyly.

Rhys smiled widely.

“Yeah you keep me around because nobody else would put up with your infinite list of weird kinks and fetishes.” Rhys said yawning widely.

“And because you’re pretty fucking cute kiddo. Don’t forget that.” Jack scolded coyly wagging a finger at the young man.

Rhys just giggled in response and let his eyes wander over his half naked counterpart as he rounded the couch and meandered into the kitchen. Rhys scrunched up his nose as he realized the CEO was still wearing his fucking dress socks.

“Ew Jack were you wearing your socks the whole time???” Rhys called over the couch.

Jack paused to look down at his feet curiously.

“Yeah…huh…guess I was.” Jack shrugged.

Rhys made a gagging sound and fell back on the couch.

“Ew Jack that is so lame! Nobody fucks with their socks on!” Rhys teased laughing loudly.

“Oh shuddup kiddo, or I’ll stuff them in your mouth.”

 

 


End file.
